


Timeless

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Empirium - Claire Legrand
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Simon doesn't go to Eliana's eighteenth birthday.She goes to get some answers.
Relationships: Eliana/Simon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Empirium Trilogy. 
> 
> This story would happen after the epilogue of Lightbringer.
> 
> I don't own these characters.

His gaze moved swiftly from the clouds over his house to the girl entering his line of vision. She had her dark hair pinned up, with few strands of hair falling around her head and a smirk on her lips.

Simon was used to that vision.

He loved it.

“Careful to not lose a finger, Simon.” Eliana’s amused voice reached his ears.

He then stopped sharpening the knives he used at the shop, putting them aside and standing up. She was almost close enough so he could see the little freckles on her dark cheeks.

“I remember saying the same to a little baby who used to come mess with me during my work…” He teased her, he knew she liked to know he remembered the things they went through together. The little memories from their childhood and then growing up together.

Eliana rolled her eyes, something she often did when answering to his mocking words that never had any venom, only wanting to annoy her.

And he knew she was there with a mission, she usually didn’t come to his father’s shop on closed days, preferring to come when she is needed. Judging from the glint in her eyes, she was ready to face Simon with a question he knew that was coming since yesterday.

“Why didn't you come to my birthday dinner yesterday?” She had her hands on her waist, defying his taller frame while deep down she should be wounded by his choice of the previous day. “I know that Evyline handed you personally the invitation, I know that you didn’t have any engagements at the time, so why? Why?”

Her impatience made him flinch a little, he didn’t like it when she asked him things because he knew he would tell the truth, even when he didn't want to tell her anything at all. Even when he wanted to hide some of the feelings inside his heart as well as why he was trying to avoid spending so much time with her even craving to see her all the time.

“Happy birthday, Eliana.” He tried to smile, but it must not have looked convinced or even a good strategy to make her not expect an answer.

She took a step front and pointed an angry finger towards his face.

“Don’t try to charm away yourself from answering.” Her face softened, her gaze eyes shifted from his face to her hands. “I waited for you, Simon.”

“I-”

“Don’t say sorry because I know you are not.”

Simon looked around the garden of his house, his father hadn't come back yet from the market and the shop was closed. He didn’t want prying eyes seeing him have an argument with the Princess of Celdaria.

“I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Are you joking? You must be...I can’t believe you would be so dense to not-” Eliana closed her mouth, irritated and then grabbed Simon’s hand. She dragged him to the little coverage his house had to protect them for the few raindrops falling from the unexpected grey sky.

“Simon, you are my family. My father was also upset that you didn’t come, he thought we have had a fight or the sorts, I was so sad.” She leaned over the wall, staring at the rain getting thicker around them. “I don’t know why you thought you would intrude...I’ve been intruding in your work since I was a little girl.”

He smiled timidly, remembering the days where she would sit in the stool next to him while he taught her how to cut the leaves and not lose a finger when doing so. How she always smiled at him brightly and how when the gray days overcame his mind, she would always stay silently next to him. Waiting for him to return to the world.

His finger flexed, he tried to feel the stir of something but nothing came. The fire inside him dimmed and disappeared since Eliana’s mother died so many years ago. He never once blamed Eliana for that, it was something her mother did to protect people and something she did while ending her own life, so he knew how important it was what she did.

But he missed having his threads.

Being a marque.

He felt like an empty shell sometimes, and on these days he would disappear inside himself and Eliana would always be there to him. He feared the happiness he felt around her, he feared because he knew how things could be taken away and destroyed. He feared because she was such a light that he feared that his darkness would melt her away.

“Simon.”

He snapped back to her. Back to those eyes that held so much tenderness towards him.

He never understood how she could look at him with so much softness, how sometimes she looked at him as if he was someone endearing. People often commented on his harsh eyes and sharp face, on how even at only 26 years old he seemed older because of how much he worked helping his father. His calloused hands and tips of fingers cut because of handling so much with knives and sharp objects.

These same hands were now being held by the audacious girl next to him, and she didn’t seem to mind.

“If you had come yesterday you would see me bored in a corner of our study glaring at the fire and cursing you. Well, if you had come I wouldn’t be bored or sad, I would be dancing with you.”

“And you think I know how to dance?”

Her eyes got sharper.

“I’m a good teacher.”

She smiled at him, closing the little distance between themselves and placing a kiss to his cheek.

He was so shocked he couldn't move or breathe.

“After seeing me so sad with your absence, father told me something.” She moved her hands up his arms and placed them on each of his shoulders. “He told me that in another world there was a queen, destined to save everyone. She endured a lot and sacrificed a lot...everything to save everyone. In the end she was erased, but did not disappear. No, father told me that she was me.”

Simon knew about the stories around Princess Eliana and how due to time travel she was the reason the King was still alive. How even before she was born she had saved the destiny of everyone. Of course, time travel existed so that was possible.

But why was she saying that to him, he had no idea.

“Father told me that you and I were the ones that went to the future. That you were the one to bring me back here to save the future.”

Simon held his breath for a second, understanding the cryptic things the King sometimes said to him, the advice his father threw at him from time to time. Why the wraith Zahra seemed almost paternal with him, somehow she knew him from somewhere else.

“We are not those people, Eliana.”

His voice sounded harsh, and he tried to not convey through his eyes how fast his heart was beating, how much he liked this unusual proximity between them. how he wanted to lean down and touch his lips to hers.

“I know that. But it made me happy.” She smiled, her breath hitting his face, and then she got on the tip of her feet and was at the same eye level as him. “It made me happy to know that even the other me was with you. That we somehow met in other worlds or times or realities, it’s very confusing, but I’m relieved to see how consistent I seem to be. How my heart seems to always follow the same essence...and the same people.”

Simon stood rigid, focusing on the words she had just spoken and trying not to break down. This girl in front of him seemed to hold his whole heart even in other timelines, even when the circumstances were others he knew she would be his forever queen and forever Eliana. His whole world.

And that scared him.

His elbow pushed her away, pinning her to the wall where she was leaning second before. He needed time, he needed distance, he needed to stop thinking about the warmth of her lips when touching his cheek.

“Don’t make this into a fairytale. Into...something magical.” He knew he was hurting her chest, but she didn’t flinch away or tried to get away.

She stayed staring at him with defiance, something he always got irritated with but at the same time admired in her even when she was little and they played hide and seek.

“Why didn't you come yesterday?” She whispered.

“Because I didn’t want to.”

The laughter exploded from her mouth, he was so surprised that loosen up the pressure of his arm and she saw the opening, pinning him on the wall then. He was taller, and stronger, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit he quite enjoyed this game with her.

“You owe me a present. My father gave me a replica of his sword. It’s perfect so your gift should be at the same level.”

It was Simon's turn to roll her eyes.

“What would you like?” Simon thought she would ask for lessons on how to fight with a knife, dagger or even sword but then she threw her arms around his neck, pushing their bodies together with blushing cheeks before placing her lips over his.

He was so stunned that it took him seconds to move her away from him.

“What are you doing?” He said exasperated.

“My gift.”

“Eliana, you can go around kissing people out of nowhere.”

“It’s not out of nowhere, I’ve been trying to tell you that I fancy you and you always seem to move away from the subject. I know you like me too, don’t you try and deny because I know you better than you know yourself.”

Eliana got so frustrated that she pushed him back, demanding a reaction from him. Demanding an answer or anything.

“I don’t love you, Eliana.”

When the words came tumbling out of his mouth, he wasn’t able to stop them. He wasn;t able to unsee the hurt in her eyes. The furious glare directed at him that he only saw directed to people who still whispered bad words against her mother, the Kingsbane, Queen Rielle.

“I don’t love you, either.”

She spun around, not caring that the sky was dissolving around them, that her tunic would be drenched by the time she reached the road to the castle, not caring that he knew that she lied just now to him. 

As he lied too.

He tried to understand why he said what he said. Why he lied so blatantly at her, and why she didn’t catch his lie. She claimed she knew him so much, but couldn’t see how his heart broke a little when saying those words to her.

His legs took him to the road next to his house where he could still see Eliana’s figure through the rain, walking fast. Simon ran towards her, grabbing her shoulder to stop her and then receiving a slap on the face.

“I’m going to give you some time to think about the absurd you just told me! So leave me alone.”

She yelled, probably thinking he wouldn't hear her between the rainfall and wind, or she was just being her overly dramatic self.

“Eliana! Calm down, let’s talk...I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t mean that, but still, it hurt to hear. Especially because we both feel the same way and the contrary of what we told each other.”

Her hair fell from the hair pins and was soaked, sticking to her face and neck.

Simon brough her to him, hugging her in the cold and begging her to come back with him. Once again, her eyes rolled and she didn’t let go of him. They ran together back to his house this time, inside was warmer and she could dry herself in the fire he started. They sat next to each other in front of his small fireplace, his dad must have stopped at his friend's house because of the rain, so they sat there enjoying the silence for a few seconds.

“I hate that you keep running away from me.” Eliana said while resting her chin on her knees that were against her chest. Her eyes were in the fire, the wood warming them up was still enough for Simon to worry about that only later on.

“Sometimes it is hard for me to be around you…”

“Because I have magic and you lost yours?” No hesitancy, no tremble in her voice.

“No.”

“Because of who my mother was?”

“No...I liked your mother.’

She smiled softly at that admission.

“So why?”

Simon sat closer to her, the side of their bodies touching and then she looked up.

“Because you are younger and if I let you come closer I will not let you go.”

His voice was hoarse, he was tense with what he had just said. With her reaction, on how possessive he sounded even though he just didn’t know how to put into words his fears.

“I’m eighteen, and what makes you think I will let _ you _ go?”

She had a sly smile, and then he stood up, offering his hand and then bringing her closer to his chest. Her hand went to his cheek, sliding to his jaw and then playing with the hair at his nape. They stood there, touching their foreheads and bumping noses until Elina seemed to get impatient and kissed him.

His arms were closed around her body, warming her up even with their damp clothes and then his hands going up and down her back. She stopped the kiss, looking at him with a mischievous expression. His lips were once again claimed, her movements harder than he imagined, but not something he disliked. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it up. He smiled into the kiss but stopped her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Our clothes are wet."

"So you're trying to get me naked? I know your father doesn't have magic anymore but he can still kill me."

"I will protect you."

Her lips went to him again and in a swift move she pushed him to the door next to the fireplace, where she knew it was his room.

He should stop her, it was too fast, but he couldn't stop her when her lips and her hands were all over him. Whispering his name as he whispered hers, as a prayer.

They stopped a little for Simon to close the windows of his room in case his father came back and before the rain entered. The door closed too and he turned around to see Eliana with her back to him and holding the doorknob.

Before he could say anything she took out her tunic, her fitted pants and expensive boots. Simon tried to not stare too much, but it was inevitable with her dark skin glowing with the single light coming from a candle next to his door. With the way her long hair resched the middle of her back and how he wanted to move it and kiss the back of her neck.

He took tentative steps towards her, allowing her to change her mind and say that maybe they could wait. But Simon understood when she turned with her head high that she was done waiting to get what she wanted.

He smiled and then her hands were on him, taking off his shirt and dropping somewhere in the floor. Eliana's eyes were bright, and her hands smoothed over his chest, that carried some scars because of some horse accidents and fights, she placed kisses on each of the bigger ones. Gently whispering his name each time.

Her lips found his again, and it was a short time afterwards that both of them found themselves completely bare. Their hands exploring each other's bodies and Simon kissing her neck while she scratched his back. Both of them were knew to these sensations, to these guarded feelings that finally they let out in the open.

They were in his bed, him sitting at the edge of the mattress while she sat on his lap and his hands did magic things to her. She held herself on his shoulders, clenching with strength everytime he moved his fingers and kissing him firmly to stay present in the moment and not lost in her thoughts. In the happiness she was finally getting.

When she said his name with more force, she proceeded to hug him and stay unmoving for a second as he also got his breath back. Eliana turned her head to kiss his jaw, his cheek, his temple, then pushing him back on the bed.

She laid over him, with her head resting over his beating heart. Simon hummed an old Celdaria song that reminded her of their childhood days when they did bonfire nights. She kissed his chest, enjoying the way his fingers caressed her hair and how he seemed happy with her.

"I still don't love you." She whispered, smiling at the place she just kissed in his chest. Right above his heart.

"I don't love you either." 

Simon said just before kissing the top of her tangled hair, feeling his mouth forming an smile.

**THE END**

  
  



End file.
